Waking Light
by TedChaoughFeelings
Summary: Post season 7a, Ted returns to the New York office and has to work with Peggy again... Ted/Peggy, Peggy/Pete
1. Chapter 1

Ted raised his head from his pillow, half asleep in a daze. His eyes peered over the hair scattered on his chest, the soft leg draped over his, the sheets matted and twisted pushed aside and hanging over the edge of the bed. He kissed the top of her head and she let out a small moan, brushed a soft kiss to chest and lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Is it morning already?"

"It doesn't matter what time it is, Peggy."

The sun was beginning to rise outside the window, Ted pulled her close to meet his lips as Peggy pushed herself up and in the same moment kicked off the remaining bed sheets to the floor, along with an abandoned shoe that fell to the floor and made a thud sound. They broke from their kiss and shared a laugh.

Ted held her gaze, "I think we may have destroyed this hotel room."

"That's not all you destroyed" Peggy smiled coyly, motioning to the marks Ted left on her in the midst of passion. Ted planted soft kisses on her shoulders and neck.

Peggy laughed, "I can't remember the last time someone gave me a hickie."

"Oh?" Ted smiled, he flipped her onto her back and climbed on top of her, pinning her down, kissing and sucking on her neck again.

"Ted!"

"It's okay, Peggy, you like to wear scarves anyways, no one is going to notice."

He returned back to her neck, as she let her hands wander down his back and scratched up his spine.

Ted let out a soft "ow" and groan; the sound escaped from his lips was muffled by Peggy's neck. She spread her legs and searched for him with her hand, guiding him into her, Ted dropped his focus on her neck, kissed her cheek and let out a soft "Peggy" as he entered her completely.

…

The night before Ted and Peggy had met at the hotel bar for drinks. Ted wanted to talk with Peggy, and upon returning to the New York office had pleaded with her time and time again to talk, which Peggy always rejected. This went on for weeks, until after a dismal interaction in front of clients, Don persuaded Peggy to take Ted up on his offer, at least, for the sake of the company.

Ted waited at the bar alone, he was on his third drink of the night (not to mention the previous drinks he had at the office earlier that day) and it began to sink into him he was becoming an alcoholic like his father before him. He stirred the glass in his hand, feeling the rim, letting the condensation of the glass to rub onto his fingertips. Peggy was running late, they agreed 8pm but it was 8:30pm now and Ted wondered if she would show or not. He raised the glass to his lips, breathed in the perfume of the alcohol in the glass but it set back down on the counter before taking a sip.

Letting out a sigh, he let go of the glass and rubbed his temples. The divorce from Nan was settled quietly without much of the office knowing, besides Don and a few of the partners. Ted left his life behind, agreed on terms to see the kids during the holidays and over the summer, that's if, they wanted to and didn't already have plans. His children, like all children would, he assumed, took sides with Nan and pushed Ted away. He felt himself sink into further darkness, he thought New York would be a salvation, running away from Peggy, putting three thousand miles between them did nothing for Ted but made him lose hope in all things, and above all, life.

He knew moving back would not mean he and Peggy could pick up where they left off, but for the first time in months, he had hope. Seeing her in meetings, seeing her pitch to clients, Ted felt the weight of his heart lighten and crash back down, when he would attempt to congratulate Peggy and she would brush him off. This meeting tonight, he thought, could be a new start, at least for our working relationship. But Peggy running late worried him.

_What if she doesn't show? What will happen on Monday? I can't…_

Ted's thoughts were interrupted as Peggy arrived at the bar and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Ted?"

Ted looked up and saw Peggy; she flashed him a worried smile.

"Hello, Peggy. Please have a seat."

"Sorry I'm late. There were plumbing issues at the apartment and I had someone come over to work on things, and…" Peggy saw Ted fiddle with his glass again, "—you don't want to hear any of this."

"No, no it's quite all right. I'm sure it's a lot to handle."

Peggy ordered a drink and they sat in silence at the bar for a moment until her drink arrived.

Peggy took a sip of her drink, took a long pause and then turned to Ted, "So?"

"So…" Ted let the word slowly escape his lips, what could he say to her at this moment. All these memories and thoughts rushed through his mind, his eyes darted from Peggy to her drink, where an imprint of her lipstick stayed on the glass and for a moment, was envious of the glass that would touch her lips.

"I guess we should talk…" Peggy started.

Ted hung his head, mumbled under his breath and Peggy leaned in to hear him.

"I'm sorry?" Peggy asked.

Ted let out a sigh, "Peggy, _I'm sorry_."

"Oh…"

"The way I left, and then coming back here…and seeing you" his words began to choke him, his hand began to tremble and he clutched at his glass to settle him. "I'm sorry for everything, I know saying sorry won't change the past, but I am sorry."

Peggy swallowed her emotions down hard, she stared at Ted, a man she once thought she knew. Her anger and resentment towards him had blinded her to seeing the man Ted had become. Sweat poured down his face and glistened on his skin and for a second thought she saw a tear run down his cheek. He wiped at his face and sniffled, Peggy's lips let out a small gasp as Ted raised his head ever so slightly to catch her eyes. She was right, he was crying, his big soft eyes were now bloodshot red and she wondered how this strong man could have become this, this person in front of her.

"Ted…" Peggy started but didn't know what else to say in that moment.

Ted cleared his throat, picked up his drink and took a sip.

"This is not how I intended this night to go. I – I just want us to be able to work together again, like we use to. Do you think that's at all possible?"

They shared a tender moment, and Peggy let herself begin to fall under his spell, placing her hand on top his.

"Maybe this should be your last drink."

Ted nodded, and Peggy returned her hand back to her lap.

Just then Pete Campbell stopped by and put one hand on Peggy's shoulder and the other on Ted's.

"Well what are you two doing here? I'm meeting a prospective client, you two should join us, top account man and top creative, why not?"

Ted hung his head back down, and Peggy smiled up to Pete, "No, thank you, Pete. I was just leaving." She stood up her stool and grabbed her purse. Ted raised his head, looked longingly at Peggy, his eyes pleading for her to stay.

"Well, that's a shame. How about you Ted?" Pete asked.

"No. No. I'm going to head upstairs. I think I should call it a night."

"All right, I'll just do everything myself." Pete huffed and walked away.

Ted looked to Peggy, "Are you really leaving?"

"Are you going upstairs?"

"Well, I…I didn't want to join Pete" Ted stammered.

"If you like, we can continue talking upstairs."

Ted smiled and stood up from his stool, settling the tab.

"But on one condition – no more drinks." Peggy firmly stated.

Ted nodded in agreement, and they headed upstairs to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peggy stepped into the shower as soon as she was able to slip away from Ted's embrace, as he held onto her as he slept. When she first tired to move he stirred, so she waited until he was further into a deep sleep to escape.

Peggy turned on the shower, and felt the temperature of the water with her hand before she stepped in. Her mind raced with thoughts of the night before, and again with what happened in the early morning. She let herself fall completely under Ted's charms once more, and although she enjoyed their time together she began to regret her decision to sleep with Ted so easily.

…

When Peggy and Ted arrived to his hotel room, Ted opened the door and held it open for Peggy to walk in through. She walked into the room and looked around the space; Ted had been living in the hotel since his return to New York. The room was clean, the bed freshly made, the state of the room countered the state of Ted's disheveled appearance. Ted closed the door and looked to Peggy, both unsure what to say.

"It's uh, it's a nice hotel room" Peggy said.

"Well, there's a maid and room service, so it works for now until things are settled."

Ted, on reflex, walked over to the bar and picked up a bottle then set it back down.

"That's right, you said no more drinks. Sorry, just…"

"What happened, Ted? I know about the plane and Sunkist, and now you're back here, and you put on this smile but it's not real. You drink like Don—"

"Don't – Don't say his name, Peggy."

"You once said we are on the same side, remember. You called me into your office and you were both there together. He's actually better now and you – well, I don't know what happened."

Ted walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You happened. We happened. I ran away and left and everything – was just worse. Seeing you now, in meetings or with clients, I am happy to be near you again. It's just –"

"It's just what?"

"When I see you with someone else, there's this pain in my heart. It's always there ever since…it's a dull constant pain now, I live with it, but seeing you with someone else, laughing with someone else, the pain, it throbs and I can't bear it – and so I pick up a glass and drink until it's numb. But it's always there…"

Peggy walked over to Ted and placed her hand on his shoulder; he looked up at her and saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Peggy…"

She combed her fingers through his hair, his big soft eyes looking up at her, she knew she shouldn't be there; there was a voice inside of her telling her to leave now before something happened, before it was too late. It was then Ted stood up, wiped away her tear and held her close. She breathed in the mixture of alcohol, sweat, and cologne on his shirt and felt his cheek brush up against hers and that was it, all was lost.

Ted moved to pull away, but Peggy held him close. She angled her face to look him in the eye, his eyes spoke of sorrow and desire and Peggy longed for him even more. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, soon after they made quick moves to undressing one another, climbing into bed and fully giving in to their desires.

…

Ted awoke and reached over and saw the indent on the bed of where Peggy had laid, he then understood the sound he heard was the shower in his bathroom and the room next door. He let out a sigh of relief; he was afraid he would wake up and she would be gone, that the night they spent together was a dream. He rubbed his temples and sat up in bed, he looked around the state of the room, clothes were scattered all around and Peggy's clothing was still there. For a moment he wondered if he should surprise her and join her in the shower, but he thought better of it. He picked up the phone on the nightstand and ordered room service.

Peggy turned off the shower and slipped on a robe, she forgot she left her clothes on the floor of the hotel room. She stepped out of the bathroom and tip toed over to her clothes, assuming Ted was still asleep in bed.

"Good morning" Ted said cheerfully.

Peggy turned about on her heels, "Hi, yes, good morning."

"I ordered us some room service, it should be here shortly."

"I was going to head to the office, to finish up some work…"

"Oh…well, I um…can you stay for some breakfast? A cup of coffee at least? It's already on the way…"

Peggy nodded, she gathered her clothes as Ted watched her, but she took her clothes to the bathroom to change into. Ted thought it odd, but didn't want to question it. He was worried about her wanting to leave so soon, that maybe the night they shared happened too quickly and maybe she thought it a mistake, but to Ted it was everything he wanted, to have Peggy in his life again.

Room service arrived while Peggy was still getting ready, she managed to somewhat fix her hair and put on some makeup she had her small purse. Ted slipped on his undershirt and boxers to open the door for room service, the attendant wheeled in the cart and slipped back out. Ted shouted through the bathroom door, "Peggy, breakfast is here" just as Peggy was adjusting her lipstick and smeared a corner of her mouth. She took a moment to fix her lipstick and then stepped out of the bathroom, looking completely refreshed, while Ted appeared comfortable in his boxers and t-shirt.

"I ordered quite a bit a food; I wasn't sure what you might be in the mood for. There's steak and eggs, eggs Benedict, French toast, fresh fruit, bagels and cream cheese, there's also bacon and sausage, freshly squeezed orange juice, piping hot coffee…"

"Wow, Ted. Don't tell me you eat like this every day."

Ted let out a loud laugh as he poured her a cup of coffee and one for himself as well.

Ted placed his hand on Peggy's arm, "I understand this is difficult, this situation, but I love you Peggy. I want to be with you. And last night…I enjoyed it" Ted smiled and began to blush slightly, "I want to be with you, if you let me."

"Ted, I don't know. I need to process this."

"Yes, all right, but stay for breakfast at least?"

Ted and Peggy sat and had breakfast; they barely spoke. Ted was nervous that Peggy would abruptly leave and act as if nothing happened between them on Monday, and Peggy was unsure of how she was feeling at the moment. When they did speak it was about work and clients.

"I should be going now…" Peggy said as she stood up. Ted stood in response and walked over to the door with her, he opened it and Peggy walked past him, before her foot stepped over the threshold, Ted placed his hand on her waist, "Wait…"

Peggy turned to him.

"Before you leave…", he pulled her in for a kiss, she gently placed her hands on his chest, and in a flash reminded Ted of the first kiss they shared back at his old office at CGC.

They parted and Peggy walked out of the room, she stood in the hallway and looked back at Ted, and offered him a smile.

"See you Monday?" Ted asked.

"Yes, Monday."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peggy left Ted's hotel room and headed to the office, although she realized she was wearing the same clothes as the night before, she didn't want to head to her apartment to change. It was a Saturday and who else would be in the office working anyways? Peggy thought to herself.

She unlocked the main door and went to her office, dropped her purse down on her desk and opened her pocket book, grabbed a cigarette and lit it. She peered out the window overlooking the city as she took a drag. Lost in thought about the night before, being with Ted, she would smile one second at the thought of Ted and then quickly disregard the thought and try to focus back on work. She stood by the window and heard a sound down the hall; her cigarette was almost down to nothing so she stubbed it out and went to check out the noise.

_Did I lock the door? Yes, wait, no? I thought I did…_Peggy thought to herself, as she walked slowly down the hall.

"Hello?"

She heard dishes rattle in the kitchen and said "Hello?" again a bit louder this time.

"Yes, I'm in here."

Peggy walked into the kitchen and found Pete making a cup of coffee.

"Oh."

"Do you want some?"

"Um, okay."

"I landed that client last night, no thanks to you and Ted." Pete rubbed his temples, "I'm not sure if I can keep up with clients anymore, we were at that bar until 2 in the morning."

Peggy simply nodded and grabbed a mug for her cup of coffee.

"So…" Pete took a sip of coffee, "you and Ted?"

"Pete…"

"I could see something was happening, or at least, that's what it looked like to me."

Peggy sighed.

"I know it's not my place, Peggy. But I care about you and I –", Peggy looked up from her cup of coffee and looked into Pete's eyes, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks, Pete."

Peggy took her cup of coffee and started walking back to her office, wanting to end the conversation but Pete followed her.

"Peggy…"

Peggy was in her office with her back to the door, standing by her desk, and Pete caught up with her and stood in her doorway.

"You can talk to me, if you want."

Peggy placed the cup of coffee onto the desk and covered her face with her hands and let out a cry.

"Oh." Pete said, and he rushed to her, setting down his coffee next to hers and took her in his arms and held her.

"He's a fool, Peggy. I'd give anything for you to look at me the way you look at him."

Peggy uncovered her face, "You don't mean that."

"Oh, but I do. You're the only one, Peggy. You really know me. You really see me."

Peggy nodded.

There was a moment between Pete and Peggy as he held her close, and revealed after all these years his feelings had never changed, but just then Peggy's phone rang, and with that audible noise they parted quickly. Peggy went around her desk to answer her phone, but Pete stood perfectly still with his eyes fixated on Peggy, unsure of what he should do, stay or leave. Peggy answered the phone, "Hello?" It was Ted on the other line.

"I just wanted to make sure you got to the office okay."

"Yes, everything is fine." Peggy replied shortly.

"If you need any help with anything, I can stop by. You can pitch ideas to me."

Peggy eyes waivered off of Pete's, and Pete turned, placed his hands in his pockets and started to walk out of her office and down the hall.

Peggy placed the phone to her chest, "Wait!" she shouted.

Ted on the line said "Oh, okay."

Peggy placed the phone to her ear, "No, sorry, not you. I have to go." She hung up the phone, and walked spritely out of her office and looked down the hall, right then left, then headed for the stairs to Pete's office and she saw him stopped and sitting on the staircase.

"That was Ted, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"You know, your face changes when you speak to him, there's this slight smile on your lips and your voice, it changes, a tad higher in pitch…"

Peggy moved and sat next to Pete on the stairs, "I don't want to talk about Ted."

"Is it all right if we just sit here for a moment?"

"Yes, Pete."

Pete turned to her and smiled sweetly, although she could visibly see how much he had aged over the years, the hair loss, how he become much more soft in the middle, he was still the same Pete who showed up to her apartment that night. She could still see the young man, the boy Pete always was deep inside.

After a short time had passed, Pete got up to his feet and walked up the stairs; he held onto the railing and turned back to Peggy. He thought to mention something about work and clients, wish her good luck, or even say goodbye, but the only words he thought to say sounded to him to be insignificant and empty, so he simply nodded and kept walking up the stairs. He entered into his office, slowly closing the door behind him then sat his desk.

Peggy returned to her office, plopped down onto her couch, confused and conflicted about her situation. These men, she thought to herself, these men they just walk into my life and leave, they do whatever they want. She huffed at the thought of them, Ted and Pete. Men she had both loved, at different times in her life, and even if time had passed there was still a lingering connection between them.

Sitting there, she let her thoughts race and meandered over memories she tried her best to push away. Work was her escape and her drive, but work connected her to these men and in the end, felt like a never ending cyclical pattern. Work, fall in love, heartbreak, work and repeat. Hours passed as Peggy sat with her thoughts, when she felt a rumble in her stomach then looked around to see the time only to notice that it was dark outside her window. She had sat on her couch for most of her Saturday. She wondered if Pete was still upstairs in his office, but instead of checking in on him, she grabbed her things and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peggy spent the rest of her weekend fixating on the Burger Chef campaign, the national chain wanted different slogans for the rest of the year, including seasonal phrases. Feeling struck and frustrated, Peggy took a break and went shopping. Over the years her fashion sense had developed, she chose more modern patterns, shorter hemlines and body hugging dresses and while going through the stores she felt this is exactly what she needed to walk in fresh on Monday morning.

Monday went by rather quickly, there were meetings to attend about copy, but Peggy got a surprise at lunch when an unexpected person came to stop by.

The intercom buzzed, "Ms. Olson, you have a young man here, should I send him in?"

Peggy furrowed her brow and thought "young man?", "Um, send him in."

Julio busted through the office door and Peggy got to her feet as Julio wrapped his arms around her, "Peggy!" Julio exclaimed.

Julio's mom stood in the doorway, "Ms. Olson, I hope it's all right. Julio wanted to see you and I had some errands to run in the city, would it be all right if he spent a few hours with you this afternoon?" Julio looked up at Peggy all wide-eyed.

"Yes, yes that would be fine."

Julio's mom quickly left, as Julio still clung to Peggy.

"So…" Peggy started, "How are you liking your new place?"

"It's okay I guess. We still don't have a T.V. Do you have any candy?"

"Hmm, there might be pastries in the kitchen, let's go look!"

Julio grabbed hold of Peggy's hand and they walked out of her office together, Ted was coming around the corner of the hall holding some copy in his hand that he wanted to look over with Peggy when he spotted her with Julio. A smile came upon Ted's face as he watched the two of them together, Peggy was smiling and laughing with this child and he thought of how great a mother Peggy would be.

"Okay, there are some doughnuts, do you like doughnuts?"

"YES!" exclaimed Julio. Peggy simply laughed, "All right, you can have one, just one I don't want your mom saying I spoiled your dinner."

Julio picked up the chocolate doughnut and took a large bite smearing chocolate all over his face. Just then Pete walked into the kitchen, saw Julio with the doughnut and Peggy's back turned as she reached for a napkin.

"Hello. Who are you?" Pete asked.

With a mouthful of doughnut Julio responded, "I'm Julio. Who are you?"

Peggy turned around and handed Julio the napkin to wipe his face, she was already amused by their exchange.

"I'm Pete Campbell, I work here."

Julio swallowed his bite of doughnut, "Yeah, I already guessed that."

Peggy chuckled as she saw Pete fluster, she patted Julio on the back "Maybe we should head back to my office?"

Julio nodded. Peggy smiled at Pete as her and Julio left the kitchen. Ted had been standing in the hallway waiting for Peggy, but he wasn't sure what to make of the little boy visiting her this afternoon.

Peggy saw Ted waiting for her and bit her lip.

"Hello Ted."

"Hello. And who is this young man?"

"This is Julio" Peggy responded.

Ted smiled at both of them.

"You like doughnuts too? I'm also fond of chocolate doughnuts. They are my favorite!"

Julio stuck out his doughnut to Ted "You can have a piece of mine if you want?"

"No, that's quite all right." He patted his stomach, "I've had enough doughnuts for today, can't you tell?"

Julio snorted a laugh and went inside Peggy's office, plopping down on her couch. She had forgotten that Ted was a father; she knew he had two boys but had never really seen him interact with children before.

"Oh, Peggy. Here is the latest copy for you to look over, there are some notes on here too, let me know what you think." He handed her the copy, when she went to retrieve it from his hand, he placed his other hand on top of hers and she felt her whole body shake from his touch. With her office door open, Julio saw this exchange and then remembered something.

"Hey, I know you!"

Ted broke his eye contact with Peggy and looked over to Julio on the sofa, "You know me?"

"Yeah! Last year you were in our building, you were waiting for Peggy. You said you were a cop."

Peggy looked down, took the copy from Ted and escaped from his hands. Ted looked back at Peggy while responding to Julio.

"Yes, that was me."

"You're not a cop. You lied." Julio yelled back at him.

"I did – I lied" Ted responded, and it was then that Peggy looked back up and saw Ted's eyes were full of regret. He lied about being a cop, but Julio didn't know that that night Ted made promises to Peggy and had lied to her too.

"Lying is bad. You shouldn't lie." Julio replied, before taking another large bite of his doughnut.

Peggy and Ted felt frozen in their place; he wanted to apologize again for that night, for how things had ended between them. Peggy then sharply turned and headed into her office, and Ted called for her.

"Peggy…"

She turned to face him.

"Can I call you later?"

"Sure."

Ted smiled at her and at Julio, who was completely unaware of what memories he brought up for the both of them, before turning around and heading back to his office.

Peggy leaned against her desk watching Julio, "So how is that doughnut? Good?"

Julio nodded and smiled, again he had smeared chocolate on his face, and Peggy motioned for him to use his napkin and he did.

Peggy sat her desk and started to look over the copy Ted had given her when Julio spoke up again.

"You like him. The fake cop man. I can tell."

Peggy furrowed her brow, and raised the copy in front of her face to block her view of Julio. He rolled his eyes and continued eating. When he was done with the doughnut Julio started walking around Peggy's office looking at all her things, picking up something asking her what it was then setting it back down.

"I'm bored. Bored bored bored."

"All right, let's go visit with Stan. Your mom should be here in a little while."

She got up and led Julio to Stan's office next door.

"Mind if we visit with you?"

Stan stubbed out his joint.

"And who is this? Is he the one who bought you the roses?"

Peggy shot Stan a glare and said "This is Julio."

"How old are you little man?"

"Ten."

"Don't you think she's too old for you?"

Julio looked confused and Stan burst out a laugh.

"Come over here; want to see what I'm working on?"

Julio walked over and saw Stan working on the drawings for Burger Chef.

"So, you color? That's your job?"

Stan laughed again, "Yes, I draw and color. That's my job. Peggy over there, she comes up with the ideas and then I draw them. This was her idea for Burger Chef, you ever been there?"

Julio nodded.

"Well, Peggy's campaign is going to be all over the country. So whenever you see it, when you go to Burger Chef you can think of Peggy."

Julio went wide-eyed and looked back at Peggy, "You're famous?"

"No," Peggy responded shyly, "The work we do is out there, but it's not like celebrities, our faces aren't pictured. No one knows our names." Peggy shrugged.

Julio picked up the storyboard and showed it to Peggy, "But this is yours, you did this, and now it's going to be all over the country. You are famous." Julio handed back the drawing to Stan.

Peggy simply smiled and said "Okay."

"You can draw with me little man, if you want. Here's some paper and pencils." Julio took them and moved over to the corner of the room setting camp on the floor to draw. Peggy moved closer to Stan.

Stan whispered to her, "That kid loves you."

Peggy smiled as she looked over to Julio who was drawing burgers all over the sheet of paper.

Stan laughed softly, "Famous. Ha." Peggy nudged him.

A little while later Julio's mom returned from her errands and picked him up. There was a tearful goodbye as Julio clung to Peggy and didn't want to go. She told him how they would see each other again, and he would always be welcomed to come back and visit her at the office or her apartment. After watching him go, she went to her office and had a drink. Just that weekend she spent thinking about Ted and Pete, she was worried about Monday and prepared herself for her encounters with them but Julio changed her, his presence in her life centered her. There was more to life than work, and Julio reminded her of what could have been and what still could be in store for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Julio left, Peggy stayed late in the office and let her secretary leave early. She wanted time and space to think, and with most people leaving at the usual 5pm, she enjoyed spending time in her office afterhours and being alone with her thoughts. She also wasn't looking forward to going home to her apartment, without Julio stopping by to use her television set, she realized how lonely she was but wasn't sure what to do to ease her situation, and her cat did nothing but leave hair on her couch and occasionally bring her dead mice as gifts.

Around 7pm her office phone rang but she didn't pick it up, she wondered if it was Ted, he said he would call her, or it could have been Pete – either way, she didn't want to speak to either of them and let the phone ring. A few minutes later the phone rang again echoing this time seemingly louder than the first that Peggy picked up her purse and decided to just head home.

On the ride home, Peggy chewed her lip as her thoughts were consumed by Ted and Pete, both interchanging in her mind, that she couldn't sparsely decipher them. At one point she wanted them, and was rejected and then they came back wanting her again. She felt her heart race at the thought of being used by them, picked up and set down whenever they wanted, their decisions. She seethed in the back of the cab, as she finally arrived home; she stormed into her apartment building nearly missing Ted who was sitting at her apartment steps waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she growled at Ted. He took a step back and took a second to answer.

"I called you, at the office; you didn't answer so I got worried."

"Oh, well isn't that nice."

Peggy unlocked her door and stepped inside, she nearly slammed the door in Ted's face but his hand blocked the door.

"What's wrong? What did I do?"

"What did you do? Are you kidding me?"

Ted looked bewildered, he thought everything between them had been cleared and soothed over from the previous night.

"Ted, you decide to come back to New York, we talk, we sleep together and that's it? Everything is fixed? Everything is fine?"

Ted looked around her apartment, he hadn't been back to it since that night he made all those promises to her, and he realizes that although time has passed and much has changed for him, Peggy's life had remained the same.

"Peggy, I'm sor-"

"No. Don't. I'm tired of hearing that. I don't need you to be sorry."

Ted walked up to her and placed his hands on her arms to try and soothe her, but Peggy squirmed out of his arms and took a step away from him and crossed her arms in defiance. Ted sighed.

"Peggy, what do you need? What do you want? I can't change the past, I wish I could, but I can't. I'm here now."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Ted hung his head.

"I ended my marriage for you. I love you. I want to marry you. I know what I want, a future with you."

Peggy bit her lip, unsure of how to respond.

"I need something to drink."

Ted walked over to her bar cart and poured a bit of scotch in a glass and handed it to her, she downed in one gulp handed the glass back to Ted and sat on her couch. Ted was tempted to pour himself a glass but thought best not to, after what had happened with Sunkist and his exchange with Peggy the other night, he had been quietly trying to quit.

"Peggy, I don't know what to do" Ted quietly admitted. He moved towards her and took a seat on the other end of the couch. Her cat came out of hiding as their voices had lowered, rubbed against Ted's leg and sat between them on the couch.

"I don't remember this little guy" Ted said, as he pet the cat softly.

The silence between Ted and Peggy fell thick between them, as the last audible word Ted said hung in the air. Ted sat, unsure if there was anything he could say to ease the situation, and Peggy frozen, unable to articulate her frustration over Ted's action.

"You can't just show up here, at my door like that."

Ted nodded then added, "I was worried."

Peggy shot him a glare, "Were you worried I'd be coming home with someone else?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"What if Pete had walked me to my door, what then?"

Ted's eyes widened and his nostrils flared, "Pete? Pete Campbell?"

Peggy shrugged.

"What would you have done, Ted? Fight him?"

"I—is that what you'd want me to do? If I saw you with another man, you want me to fight him over you?"

Peggy hadn't actually thought that far ahead, she knew Ted was jealous at even the thought of another man with her, but wasn't sure what she wanted. Peggy studied his face in search of an answer.

"I could," Ted started, "I'd probably want to in the moment, but I'd probably just walk away heartbroken."

Peggy reached over to Ted, the cat stirred and leapt from the couch, now there was nothing between them, so Ted slid down close to Peggy. She intertwined her fingers with his, and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Why are we even talking about this? I don't want to argue with you." Ted said softly. "I would fight someone for you, if you wanted me to. I'm here now fighting for us…because I love you." He lifted his head to kiss her softly on her cheek, just then a single tear streamed down right at the same moment.

"Oh, Peggy. My sweet Peggy" Ted cooed, he combed his fingers through her hair and kissed her again on her cheek and softly on her forehead.

"I can't just let you back in, back into my home and my heart. I trusted you and you hurt me." The truth of Peggy's words stung at her heart as soon as they left her lips, she had been trying so hard to pretend that Ted leaving to California had never hurt her, but the pain was so deeply rooted in her heart it hadn't even begun to mend.

Ted placed his hand on her heart, "I'm sorry, please Peggy look at me." Peggy wiped at her eyes and looked at Ted; his eyes had welled with tears too. "Your heart is a precious thing; you have so much love in you. I'm deeply sorry for ever hurting you, let me love you. Give me a chance to show you how much I love you and I promise to never hurt you again." He kissed her cheek again, then paused and looked into her eyes before kissing her gently on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peggy awoke to the sound of a knock at her door. She stirred in her bed and reached across the mattress, she peeked with one eye and saw Ted lying next to her, fast asleep. She eased herself out of bed, grabbing her robe and tiptoeing over to her door. She checked the time; it was 3am, who would be knocking on her door so late? A tenant?

*Knock Knock* "_Peggy…_"

Peggy scrunched her face, confused and alarmed, the voice sounded familiar. Before she opened the door she asked, "What do you want? It's 3am."

"Peggy, its Pete. I need to see you."

Peggy sighed, opened the door slightly, just enough so she could see him but not enough as to invite him inside.

"Pete?"

She gazed upon him, he was completely disheveled; his hair a mess, his shirt half untucked and he carried his coat draped over his arm.

"Peggy, please." He pleaded.

"I'm not letting you come inside."

Just then Ted awoke, he reached over to grab hold of Peggy but found nothing but an empty blanket. He jumped out of bed when he heard a man's voice and raced to Peggy's side.

"What is this? Who is at the door?"

Peggy sighed, "Pete. I don't know why he's here."

"Is that Ted?" Pete asked.

Ted swung open the door and Pete nearly toppled over, as it was clear he had been drinking and had trouble standing.

"Pete, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you?"

Pete looked at both them, Peggy in her robe, Ted in his boxers and undershirt and it dawned on him. He looked over at Peggy who was not amused by the situation, who stood there with her arms crossed.

"Peggy, how could you? He lied to you – he ran away to California and now he's back and you two –"

"Pete! How dare you!"

Pete stood there, drunk and heartbroken.

"Did she tell you about our past, Ted? Did she tell you about the baby?"

Ted looked confused, unsure to believe anything coming out of Pete's mouth.

"What? What baby? What are you talking about?"

"C'mon Peggy, tell him, tell him how you had my baby and you gave it away. She just gave it away, without consulting me."

Ted looked to Peggy, but Peggy could not begin to explain.

"Ted, I—"

"Wait, it's true?"

"I thought I could forgive her, after all these years, because I still love her – but here she is with you" Pete turned to Peggy, "You've made your choice; we could have started over…"

"That was never going to happen, Pete. Remember, I really know you why would I want to start that all over again."

Peggy chose to use his own words back at him, knowing how much they would hurt him and echo in his ears for years to come.

"Well then…" Pete turned around and headed out the building.

Ted and Peggy stood still in her apartment. Ted abruptly broke the tension by putting on his pants and shoes and walking out the door.

"Ted, wait!" Peggy yelled to him, she dashed and put on some house slippers to follow him.

Pete stood on the curb waiting for a taxi, when Ted came up behind him and yelled "Campbell!" and when Pete turned Ted punched him square in the jaw. Peggy came out of her building just in time to see the blow and screamed. Pete fell backwards on his feet and sat on the ground, he held onto his jaw and spit blood on the asphalt and let out a small laugh. Ted unclenched his fist as Peggy came up and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Ted, don't."

"Don't worry, I'm done."

Ted stormed back into Peggy's apartment, as Peggy looked down at Pete, he flailed his arm about for her to just leave him there, and so she returned back to her apartment. Ted was sitting on her bed, still dressed.

"Ted –" Peggy started.

"I'm sorry. I lost my temper…I had to…"

Peggy nodded, and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. They both let out a heavy sigh.

"So, you and Pete?"

"It was a long time ago, I was very young and…" Peggy trailed off.

"And you had a baby?" Ted reached over and grabbed Peggy's hand.

"I didn't even know I was pregnant, and then they said I had a baby, but I was young and I…"

"Oh, Peggy. It's all right." Ted wrapped his arms around her and Peggy broke down in tears.

"I always think about him, where he is, if I'll see him again, but I know he's just gone…"

Ted held her in his arms, they lied back in bed together as they were still very tired, but he held onto her and ever so often gently kissed her on her forehead. They fell into a deep sleep and awoke a few hours later by the sound of Peggy's alarm clock. Peggy stirred in Ted's arms, but he pulled her close to him.

"Ted, I need to get up and get to work."

"Let's play hooky. I want to take you flying." He kissed her cheek.

"But there's a big meeting today."

"Well, they'll just have to reschedule it."

Ted kissed her neck and Peggy giggled with delight, he worked his way up her neck to her lips and they shared a deep kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pete walked into the office and headed straight to Peggy's door, when he was stopped by Peggy's secretary.

"Ms. Olson isn't coming in today – my god, what happened to your face?"

Pete touched his jaw, his face visibly swollen by Ted's punch the night before.

Pete brushed right past her and walked over to Moira, Ted's secretary "Is he in?"

"No, Mr. Campbell. Mr. Chaough has taken a personal day."

"Well, that's just terrific isn't it!" He exclaimed in a huff, and stomped up the stairs to his office.

…

Ted helped Peggy climb into his Plane, then dashed around and sat in the pilot's seat.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

He smiled at Peggy and put on his aviators. Peggy blushed at the sight of him, Ted felt so comfortable being in a plane, he was in complete control and knew exactly what to do, flipping switches and making adjustments.

"Here we go!"

Peggy held onto the plane, and as they made their ascent and settled easy in the sky, she looked out her window and her mind began to race. She thought how beautiful everything looked from so high above, and then her mind wandered back to the night before, with Pete showing up at her door, telling Ted about the baby and…

Ted looked over to Peggy who seemed worried, "Everything okay?"

"Hmm?" Peggy lost her train of thought.

"You seem preoccupied."

"I was just thinking…"

"…about?" Ted was coaxing her to talk, knowing Peggy had a pension of keeping things bottled up inside.

"I thought you would be upset, if I told you about the baby. I had wanted to, before – I thought you wouldn't like me if you knew; that you would judge me and my actions." Peggy folded her hands in her lap, afraid to look at Ted to see his reaction.

"I have no right to judge you and what you did. No one does. And it was a long time ago. I could never be upset with you."

Peggy smiled briefly and looked out the window again.

Ted grabbed hold of her hand, "I was hurt, that you didn't tell me and how I found out. But please know you can trust me. You can tell me anything."

Peggy nodded, but Ted didn't see as he kept his eyes forward, so he squeezed her hand lightly and she squeezed his hand right back.

"Let's enjoy today and the time we have together."

"All right."

"Want to learn how to fly this thing?"

"Is that what we're doing? The surprise?"

"No, but I could see you flying a plane one day and maybe I could be the passenger who stares out the window." They both shared in a laugh, and Peggy sat up straight in her seat.

"All right, so where do we start?"

"Well first, let's put your hand here to steer – this moves left and right, and this moves us up and down."

Peggy gulped, "Ted, I don't think I can do this."

"Sure you can!"

He let go of the steering and let her take control, they were shaky and moving around a lot at first.

"Remember to breathe and relax."

"You say that like its easy."

Ted laughed again.

Peggy leveled the plane and Ted cheered her on, "See! There you go!"

"All right, can I let go now?"

Peggy's heart was racing, this must be what Ted felt every time he flew, she thought to herself. It was one thing to be a passenger in his plane but to fly, to be in complete control was exhilarating.

"Yes, I'll take over now."

She let go of steering and clasped her hand on her heart. She grabbed his right hand to feel her heart race, "Can you feel that?"

"Oh yes," Ted laughed, "now check mine."

She reached over and put her hand on his heart; his heart was racing but not as much as hers. She undid a few of the buttons on his shirt and let her hand wander under the fabric to feel his chest.

"Now it's beating faster."

Ted cleared his throat.

"I- I can't…" Ted trailed off, focusing on flying.

"But I can." Peggy smiled, kissing his cheek softly, she moved her hands down to his belt, undoing his pants and feeling him in her hand.

"We'll be landing soon, another 20mins" Ted groaned.

"That's plenty of time" Peggy giggled.

Ted's heart raced as Peggy teased him, he fixated his eyes on flying and grasped even tighter on steering as to not lose focus and control of the plane. All he could think of doing was landing as soon as possible and getting Peggy all to himself in some hotel room and having her. He couldn't remember a time he felt so much passion and desire for someone, even with his ex-wife there was no passion between them, but with Peggy, she sparked something deep within him that he felt consumed by his lust for her. But he didn't just lust after Peggy, he loved her, he wanted all of her, her body and her mind. She was brilliant and fantastic, sexy and beautiful.

As she kissed him once more on the cheek, close to his mouth, he sighed deeply and thought of all the other men who had ignored Peggy were idiots. How could they not see her like he did, how he saw her, even from the day he hired her he knew. There was something about her, something unique and now she was there with him, in his plane. All the months that had passed between them, he thought of it as lost time, and now they were together again.

Maybe she hadn't forgiven him, but he was completely in love with her and wanted desperately to be her husband.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A week had passed since Peggy and Ted went on their rendezvous, and although they returned to work the next day everyone took notice of how much more friendly they were around each other. They shared private jokes, smiling at one another from across the room in meetings, although they wanted to keep things private for at least the time being.

Pete's face had begun to heal but the bruising was still visible and so he asked his secretary for assistance, she applied makeup on him in secret.

"It doesn't look too bad; at least it isn't swollen anymore."

Pete huffed.

"Now, stay still I'm almost done."

"A grown man should not be wearing makeup. – How does it look?"

"Normal. Natural."

"Thank you. That'll be all."

"Yes, Mr. Campbell. Also, you have a meeting with Mr. Chaough and Ms. Olson."

Pete huffed again and went to his bar cart to make himself a drink.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"These people, they get to do whatever they want, waltz around while others do real work."

"Mr. Campbell?"

Pete took a sip of his drink and he motioned for his secretary to leave. She knew of his hot temper and knew when to push and when to back away, and this was clearly a back away and leave the room situations.

Pete finished his drink, checked his face again in the mirror and went off in search of Ted and Peggy who would no doubt, be in her office.

Since the trip, Ted had felt invigorated by being close to Peggy once more. Around the office he had been telling jokes, and it was often that Moira had to go to Peggy's office to find him and tell him he had messages waiting for him to return. At any moment he could, Ted would have Peggy to himself and begin to put his arms all over her and kiss her on the cheek or neck and Peggy would have to tell him to calm down as they were at work. Their routine now was that when Ted would enter her office and shut her door and begin to kiss her, Peggy would try to calm him down and promptly open the door wide and Ted would sulk on the couch, unable to be affectionate with her. This afternoon was no different.

Ted had wandered over to Peggy's office for their schedule meeting with Pete, and as always, shut the door behind him and came up behind Peggy who was reading copy and began to nuzzle at her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Ted…we have a meeting in a few minutes."

"Mhmm, then that gives us a few minutes." Ted said, his voice muffled by his lips on her neck. Peggy giggled with delight, Ted's charms had begun to coax her and she knew eventually that one afternoon when he shut the door to her office, it would remain shut.

Peggy turned around in Ted's arms to face him, this time she kissed him first and he was taken aback by the passion and intensity of her kiss.

_*Intercom* Ms. Olson, Mr. Campbell is here to see you._

Ted and Peggy broke apart immediately, Peggy smoothed out her dress and looked at Ted who had smeared lipstick on his lips, she motioned to him and he dashed to her bar cart for a napkin to wet down and wipe his mouth.

_*Intercom* Ms. Olson?_

"Yes, send him in."

Pete strutted into the room and began talking without any introduction to his conversation.

"The clients aren't happy. Now I've done my part, they just don't like the creative."

Ted stood by the bar cart, although it had been a weeks' time since he knocked out Pete, Ted's instinct was to punch him again. Even if Pete was good at his job with accounts, Ted's jealousy and fury was blinding him to that fact.

"What about creative?" Ted exclaimed. "Did you explain to them the direction we are going? This is new territory, it's revolutionary, and no one else is going to make work like this!"

"Now," Peggy tried to calm both of them down, "What exactly did they not like, Pete. The idea or the execution?"

Pete raised his head in the air, "Is there any difference? They – don't – like – it. That's it. That's all." Pete walked over to the door and swung it open, "Now, do you want the door open or closed?" He looked at Ted up and down, Ted whose mouth was hung open in complete shock.

"Closed." Peggy answered him.

Pete slammed the door closed and headed back to his office, smug and smiling that he had just dashed their hopes about possibly winning a Clio with their ad campaign.

Ted sighed and slumped down on the couch.

"You know why he's doing this, right? The little prick."

Peggy nodded and moved to sit next to him on the couch.

"Our idea is so great, we're sure to get a Clio, it's there I can just taste it!" Ted exclaimed.

Peggy put her hand on his thigh to settle him; he put his hand on top of hers and lightly squeezed her hand.

"I want us at the Clio's, I want to be there when you win your first award."

"Pete is just being Pete." Peggy explained. "If he can't be happy then no one can be happy. Especially not me."

"Not us." Ted added.

Peggy shot him a slight smile.

"Do we even need him as head account on this? Isn't there someone else who can step in?" Ted wondered aloud. While Peggy thought to herself, Joan, she had some accounts already under her belt and she would want to gain more clients and be one up on Pete any day.

"Well, there is Joan."

"Of course!" Ted exclaimed, he turned and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Joan, yes, but how would we manage it? How would she take away one of Pete's clients."

"This is Joan we're talking about, I've seen her work clients, she can handle herself just fine."

Ted began to kiss at Peggy's neck again and in between kisses whispered, "I knew there was a reason I love you so much."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You're brilliant and beautiful."

Peggy moved quickly taking off Ted's jacket and tie, as he unzipped her dress and pulled it down her shoulders.

"Are you sure, Peggy? We're in your office. There are people right outside."

"Yes, and the door is closed."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_The Next Day_

Peggy arrived at the office earlier than usual, she was anxious to get a hold of Joan and talk to her about the clients. Peggy and Ted came up with the plan to oust Pete, but still needed an account man on the job to push through their creative. Peggy waited in her office with the door open, knowing Joan would have to pass down the hall to climb up the stairs to her office. When she finally arrived, Peggy darted out her office and startled Joan.

"Jeez, Peggy what's gotten into you?"

"Joan, please, this is very urgent. We need to talk."

"Can I set down my things first?"

"No, please have a seat."

Peggy led her into her office and shut the door.

"You're acting quite strange for so early in the morning." Joan said as she began to take off her gloves.

"I want you on this account – Ted and I want you to take lead account on this."

"Which account?" Joan was intrigued.

"We've kept this very tight lipped but it's a biggie…"

Joan nodded.

"It's Coke a cola."

"Peggy…" Joan gasped.

"Ted and I, we came up with something really fantastic. But you understand why we haven't spoken of it, until our foot is in the door no need to get everyone excited."

"But why are you asking me? Who is on the account?"

Peggy grimaced and Joan immediately understood.

"Pete…and how did that happen?"

"It doesn't matter how, but we want him off of it he's been –" Peggy stopped herself from revealing everything. "He's just not the right person for the account. We need you."

"Do you have any information for me? Names? Numbers?"

Peggy handed her a note.

"When Pete finds out he'll be furious."

Peggy tightened her mouth, "Pete is always furious at one thing or another."

They both shared in a laugh and Joan stood up from her seat to leave.

"No promises." Joan said as she waived the note with the info.

Peggy nodded.

Joan opened the office door and Peggy called to her.

"Joan, Thank you."

"If this works out – thank _you_."

Ted arrived to the office and as routine, dropped off his things with Moira, picked up his messages, got himself a cup of coffee and headed straight into Peggy's office (this time leaving the door open).

"So?"

"She's on it. Spoke to her this morning."

"Fantastic!"

Ted sat down on Peggy's couch, sipping his coffee and reading over his messages. Peggy looked at him, he was perfectly comfortable on her office couch; she couldn't help but smile and make a slight jab.

"So is this your office now? It may as well be, you're always in here more than your own."

Ted raised his eyes from his memos, "I like the company in this office." He smiled to her and she felt her heart begin to race.

"And really," Ted added, "my office is so far away from yours. I'd hate to stay in there all day – away from you."

Peggy smiled and looked down.

"Besides, everyone knows if they want to find me to come here." Ted stated and returned to reading his memos and sipping his coffee.

"Yes, exactly my point. If I moved to another office, you'd probably follow me – like a little lost puppy."

Ted looked up again from his memos and gave Peggy his best puppy dog look.

"Oh, stop it!" She threw a pen at him, but it missed him completely and Ted just laughed.

He returned to his memos and added, "Yes, I'm your little puppy, Ms. Olson."

Stan was standing in the doorway about to walk in when he overheard Ted's little puppy line.

"Not sure what I'm walking into here…"

Ted and Peggy laughed as Stan took the line out of context.

"Can I?" Stan gestured to the door and Peggy nodded. Stan closed the door and took a seat next to Ted on the couch.

"What is this top secret assignment you two want me to work on?"

"Do you want to be the one to tell him?" Peggy asked Ted.

"No, I think you should."

"Oh, what is this?" Stan asked. He knew Ted and Peggy were an item although the office secretaries gossiped, Stan really knew Peggy and it was obvious to him.

"We're in talks with Coke a cola."

"No shit."

"Peggy and I came up with this great campaign for it, but before we get a solid pitch we want to get some storyboards right away."

"Wait, why are you two keeping this secret?"

"Because…" Peggy started.

"Because we don't want everyone to get too excited to have our hopes dashed, it's not a solid thing, yet." Ted answered.

"Obviously we would need you to keep this between us."

"No problem, boss. What's the campaign?"

_Later in the week- Friday_

Its late afternoon, Pete storms into the office raving, "Where is she? Where is she?"

The secretaries are startled and stand up from their desks, unsure of what to do. Stan and Don are first to emerge from their offices.

"Pete, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Don." Pete replies, spitting the words at him.

Ted and Peggy come out of her office.

"Oh, you two. What have you done? And where is Joan?"

Both Ted and Peggy look bewildered, although they knew Pete would be upset but this was extreme even for him.

"Pete, if you could just come have a seat, we can talk this over." Ted said softly to him, but Pete just seethed with anger and marched up the stairs to Joan's office calling out her name. Ted and Peggy followed, so did Stan and Don.

Pete flew open Joan's office door, "Oh, there you are!"

"In my office? Where else would I be?" Joan responded.

"Oh, I don't know, how about at lunch with the guys from coke a cola. I heard about your little outing. What did you do this time? The same thing you did to get us Jaguar?"

Joan picked up her glass and threw it at Pete but he flinched and it smashed the wall behind his head.

Ted, Peggy, Stan and Don stood in the doorway of Joan's office. After Joan threw the glass, Stan and Don grabbed hold of Pete, and Peggy closed the door.

"That is the _last time_ you bring up Jaguar to me. You've got that?"

"What is going on here?" Don looked to Peggy for answers.

"We had a lead on coke a cola, Pete was the account man, Ted and I were working creative but Pete was…"

"Pete wasn't doing his job, so we asked Joan to take over" Ted answered.

"Aren't you going to tell them the real reason you wanted me off the account?" Pete asked.

Ted and Peggy both shot Pete a stone glare.

"Look," Don began, "It doesn't matter who has lead on the account, only that this company has the account." Don nodded at Peggy as he tried to be the peace maker.

"You two, you have a meeting with coke a cola next week. I'd get on the artwork. They are excited to see what you've come up with." Joan chimed in.

Ted looked over to Pete, "And I thought you said they hated the idea."

Pete wrestled out of Stan and Don's arms and stormed out of Joan's office into his own and shut the door.

"Coke a cola?" Don asked Peggy. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, it was a secret."

"Do you want to hear what we came up with?" Ted asked cheerfully.

"No need, I trust her. Knock 'em dead." Don said and left Joan's office.

Stan stepped over the shattered glass on the floor, "I'll go get someone to clean this up."

"Joan, thank you, again." Peggy said sincerely.

"Yes, thank you." Ted added.

Peggy and Ted turned to leave, when Joan called to them "If we get it, I'm expecting a bonus."

"Of course." Ted smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After the incident in Joan's office and Pete's triad news spread around the office, the buzz around landing coke a cola spread to the partners. Jim heard the news and immediately went to find Ted, who was in the kitchen looking for juice.

Ted, with the fridge door wide open, heard footsteps behind him and expected it to be Moira.

"Moira, is there any juice? I can't seem to find any."

"Ted—" Jim startled him, "enough about juice, I hear coke a cola is a potential client?"

"Jim, before you start, I didn't want to tell you until we had booked a meeting."

"I don't want to have this discussion here, let's go to your office."

Jim followed Ted to his office, they walked past Moira who had messages for Ted, and they went inside and closed the door.

"Joan is on it, we have a meeting for next week and you should hear what Peggy and I came up with – it's gold!"

"Ted, it's nice that you are excited again about advertising and creative, but this is a company and we need to be on the same page."

"This is coke a cola – this is huge, it's a giant – and we can win this, Peggy is—"

"Oh, Ted. Enough about Peggy. I know she is your little darling and whatever else may be going on in your personal life but this is business."

Ted cleared his throat.

"Yes, you're right. This is business. And Peggy is the most talented creative in this entire company, she is an asset, and if we get this account I am pushing for her to become partner. She has earned it and deserved time and time again."

"Partner? You can't be serious. How in love are you with this woman?"

"Jim, do not start this conversation with me. You pushed for Harry to become partner and what has he done? He has a big expensive computer – Peggy has ideas, she is a genius. And frankly, she should have been made partner years ago."

Jim moved to the door, but before opening it, turned to Ted and said, "You are letting your personal feelings cloud your judgment."

Ted fumed but tried to control his anger.

"And you, Jim, are letting our years of friendship and partnership think that gives you the right to personally attack my decisions."

Jim looked down briefly then opened the door to leave, as he left he said "good luck next week", and almost ran into Peggy as he was leaving.

Ted held tightly onto the desk, as Peggy walked right in.

"Are you all right?" Peggy asked him.

Ted sighed, "You spend years working alongside someone, you'd think they would trust you and not judge or accuse you of -"Ted's words trailed off and Peggy simply nodded.

"Should I go?"

"No, no, have a seat."

Peggy sat in the chair facing Ted's desk, as he walked around and leaned on his desk.

"Is this about us, or the company?"

"Both – he thinks…my judgment is clouded because of my feelings. And maybe he's right, but your ideas, Peggy – you are brilliant, a genius." Ted stood up and started pacing in his office. "And if they can't see that, that is on them. They are the ones who are blind."

Peggy smiled, she knew Ted had faith in her and praised her, but she didn't know he would fight for her work, especially with someone as close as Jim.

Ted settled back to sitting on his desk, he took hold of Peggy's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Peggy, I am fighting for you to become partner of this company. I told them if you land coke a cola, but either way, you _deserve_ to be partner. You have saved this company many times over now."

The only thing Peggy could manage to say was "Oh" she was in complete shock.

"But – I don't even know if you want to be partner. I just thought, well, you deserve it. You can think it over; it would probably be a small share 5%. You've earned it and so much more, really."

A tear streaked down Peggy's cheek.

"I could finally walk away from my apartment building. And I just had it renovated."

Ted let out a laugh, "Well, that will help in selling the place."

"What about us?"

Ted smiled and went on his knees; he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Peggy, I want to marry you. But I know you, I know what your career means to you – remember what you told me the day I hired you at CGC? You said 'this isn't a game, it's my career'. I'd love to get married to you tonight and be in Hawaii for our honeymoon, but if you got this promotion after we married that's all people would talk about. You have earned this, and I don't want to take that away from you. We will get married…" Ted kissed her hand again, "That is, if you'll have me."

Peggy flung her arms around Ted's neck; she kissed his cheek and Ted grinned.

…

After the coke a cola meeting, Peggy slightly shaken by the pomp and circumstance of presenting to such a big company but felt good about the presentation. Ted, Peggy and Stan attended the meeting with Peggy taking lead. They went out to drinks afterwards, Stan only stayed for the first round and left Peggy and Ted alone at the bar.

"Whatever happens, that was a fun ride, kids." Stan remarked to them before leaving.

Peggy already feeling tipsy was exceptionally giggly.

She clutched at Ted's arm, "Do you think we got it? I have a feeling…"

Ted smiled at her which only made her blush.

"Do I think we got it? _You_ got it, Peggy. I was just the introduction man. And if you really want to know, I wouldn't be surprised if you won a Clio from this."

Peggy grimaced, "Oh, don't start giving me a big head."

…

The next morning at the office news quickly spread about the meeting with coke a cola and when the call came through to Moira, Ted asked for Peggy who was nowhere to be found. He took the call alone in his office. Once the call was done he hung up on the phone, paced in his office alone then quickly burst out of his office and wandered the halls. Moira followed after him asking him what did they say.

Don noticed Ted's odd behavior which peaked his interest, pulled Moira aside and asked her what was going on and she informed him coke a cola called.

Peggy emerged from the woman's restroom, fixing her hair and greeted Ted with a warm hello. Ted couldn't contain himself and flung his arms around Peggy slightly lifting her off the ground.

"Ted!"

"Peggy – you did it. Coke a cola. They called. You got it."

"We got it?"

Ted nodded. Peggy's mouth gaped open, Don overheard the news and grabbed Peggy's hand and said "congratulations!"

"What does this mean now? How soon do they need finished work? What are the details?" Peggy asked.

"Oh, we have time to go over that later. But just enjoy the good news, Peggy!"

Peggy smiled and nodded.

"We should all go out to celebrate! Where is Stan? He should come too! And Don, you're obviously welcomed to join us" Ted enthused.

"No , no. Your team should celebrate. I'll call a partner's meeting for later today to go over the news."

"Thanks, Don."

Peggy went to inquire about Stan who was nowhere to be found. She left a note with Stan's secretary stating they won the account and where he could come join them when he got the news.

Peggy and Ted walked out together, both beaming with the good news. They rode the elevator down alone; Ted grabbed a hold of her hand and held it tightly. Peggy looked over at smiled at him. Her life was finally falling into place; her career and romance, what she always wanted. She quickly thought of Ted the other night on his knees saying how much he wanted to marry her, and a tear streamed down her face. Ted looked over to her as he saw her wiping her cheek.

"It's nothing, really. I'm –I'm just happy."

Ted kissed her cheek and confessed, "I'm happy too, because I'm with you."

The elevators door opened…


End file.
